


Love Never Felt So Good               (Gotta Fly, Gotta Sing)

by sadspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Spencer Reid, Coming Out, Drunk Spencer Reid, Family Dinners, Family Feels, Fix-It, M/M, Minor Angst, Team as Family, because he is a disaster bi, bisexual penelope garcia, but not really, but only in a story this time, derek is a bit oblivious, everyone loves spencer, it's happy, kevin is there but he doesn't talk because i don't like him, spencer reid experiences gay panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadspencer/pseuds/sadspencer
Summary: derek blinked. "i thought that you and ethan were just really good friends. was that… not correct?"spencer snorted. "i dated ethan for three years."••or the one in which spencer wants to introduce someone to the team and derek doesn't think before he speaks
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s), The BAU Team & Spencer Reid
Comments: 27
Kudos: 318





	Love Never Felt So Good               (Gotta Fly, Gotta Sing)

**Author's Note:**

> title from "love never felt so good" by michael jackson
> 
> this was inspired by that scene in elephant's memory where spencer shows up late after being at a narcotics anonymous meeting, and derek says "i hope it was a she". i know he could've easily meant it in a completely different way but it just didn't feel right to me, so i wanted to fix it. also, as you know by now, i just like to write bisexual spencer wherever possible

the team were all sat in the briefing room, several files in front of each of them. it was just a paperwork day, no case, but the work that needed completed required them to consult with each other. it was much easier for them to all group together in one room as opposed to getting up and moving around whenever they needed to talk. garcia was also there despite not needing to be, after insisting that she could work from a laptop because she didn't want to be lonely whilst all of her babies were hanging out without her. hotch attempted to correct her in the fact that they were not hanging out but rather doing important paperwork, but she immediately shut him down in a way that only penelope garcia could get away with. they all knew hotch was going to let her stay regardless of what he was saying, which just made it all that much more amusing. 

"i cannot wait to be done here, i've barely eaten all day and i am _starving_." prentiss complained. 

everyone murmured their agreements before rossi said, "i was thinking of inviting you all over to have dinner at mine tomorrow night. no special occasion, it's just been a while since we've all got together without someone being murdered first." 

"as long as there's wine and your cooking, i'm there." prentiss had a dreamy look in her eye, thinking back to the last time rossi had cooked them a meal.

"same here. i was planning on going out and getting drunk tomorrow anyway so i may as well do it with your fancy scotch."

rossi narrowed his eyes at morgan. "hey, you can have the wine but nobody touches my favourite scotch." 

"come on, man. you give hotch a glass of it each time we're there! this is favouritism." there was no heat behind the words as this was an argument the team had heard rossi and morgan bicker about several times before.

"yes, it is." rossi turned his gaze to the person on morgan's left. "penelope, can i count on you to make sure he goes nowhere near my scotch?" 

"i'm actually not sure." she answered. "i'm supposed to be going on a date with kevin tomorrow. but it's been so long since we've all hung out outside of work and i don't want to be the only one not there. but i don't want to cancel on kevin. but i can't-"

her anxious ramblings were cut off by rossi. "bring him." 

his short reply made her face light up as she happily replied, "i can do that!" 

"jj, you can bring will too. if you can't find a sitter for henry then feel free to bring him along." 

"actually henry's going to a sleepover tomorrow. he's been talking about it all week, so there's no way he's cancelling that. will and i will be there, though." she confirmed with a smile. 

"what about you, aaron?" rossi asked.

"jess mentioned wanting to spend a weekend with jack. it's a bit late notice but i think they'd both be quite happy. i'll be there." 

"glad to hear. and lastly, reid, will you also be there?"

"yeah. yeah, i should be there." before rossi could reply, reid rushed out, "would it be alright if i uh, also bought someone?" 

all eyes turned to look at the man, who flushed slightly under the intensity of the stares. 

"of course." the older man's lips quirked up in a small amused smile. "and who is this someone?" 

"just someone." reid's head was leaned towards the table, but not enough to stop the profilers from seeing the soft smile spread across his face. 

"just someone, huh?" prentiss repeated, smirk evident. 

"yes, just someone. don't you all have work to do?" 

chuckles echoed around the room as the team laughed at his attempt to divert the attention away from him, but they complied nonetheless. garcia didn't lift her eyes from her laptop, hiding her amused face behind her screen as she said, "i hope she's prepared for us."

"i hope she knows there's no way possible to prepare for us." prentiss added.

"i hope she likes italian food." rossi chimed in.

"i hope she's a she." 

jj's eyes briefly flicked up to look at the genius. since everybody else was looking at the paper in front of them, she was the only one who saw that he was slightly tense, as if he was trying to remain relaxed but couldn't quite do it. taking pity on her friend, she changed the topic away from reid's mystery guest. "so what time do you want us there?"

reid met her gaze and sent her a small smile of thanks, which she immediately returned. the conversation quickly turned back to details of saturday, and then back to the reason they were in the briefing room in the first place.

* * *

almost everybody was sat in rossi's living room, drink in hand and chatting. dinner wasn't yet finished because it was still early, so the host of the night was going back and forth between his guests and his kitchen. rossi's living room consisted of two long couches, facing each other with a table in between them. on one side of the table sat a fireplace at the front of the room. usually there would just be open space on the remaining side of the table but for tonight two love seats were there to accommodate so many guests. 

one on couch was derek, penelope and kevin, with jj, will and hotch facing them. rossi sat in the love seat closest to the latter as he was in deep conversation with hotch, telling him an old story of gideon that left the man with a rare smile on his face. emily was sat on the floor, leaning against the couch besides jj's legs. anybody who looked in the room could see how content they all were.

the only person not yet there was spencer. this came as no surprise to the group as they were used to his lack of punctuality. he often said it was because the start of a party was always awkward, no matter who it was, and he'd much rather skip that part. instead he would wait until enough time had passed that everyone would already be comfortable, and then he'd make his appearance. plus, it meant that conversation would have already been started and he could just slip in without having to start anything. 

tonight seemed to be no exception, though he did take longer than he usually did. typically he would show up about half an hour after everyone else, but tonight had been nearly an hour. everyone was excited to meet the person their youngest member was bringing. they all knew he had been seeing someone for a while now, not that he'd told them. they were profilers, he didn't have to tell them. it wasn't that he was hiding it either - he'd willingly answer calls from them on the jet and they'd all see the soft look in his eye and the affectionate smile, though they couldn't hear what he was saying. they just knew how much he valued his privacy and decided to wait for him to bring it up. 

"i cannot wait to meet the kid's girlfriend. i bet she's just as much of a nerd as he is - a match made in geek heaven." morgan joked.

"well even if his friend is a nerd, we're still going to be nice, right morgan?" jj was using her mother voice, but with a much more condescending tone to it. she was being playful, but her words were serious. she wanted morgan on his best behaviour, no matter what he might think when spencer's guest walked through the door. 

"i don't think it's possible for morgan to be nice to anyone. he definitely might flirt with her though." teased emily. 

morgan smirked. "i would if i wasn't so damn proud of him for finally getting a girl. i've been trying to set him up with someone for years but nothing ever pulled through." 

"that's because you may be a god among men but you're not the best matchmaker, handsome."

"excuse me? i am the best match maker. reid just doesn't appreciate my talents."

"i wonder what she'll be like." emily cut in. "obviously she'll be really nice and polite because reid wouldn't settle for anything less. but will she be the female version of him? or the complete opposite?" 

"they'll definitely be similar. reid wouldn't be able to be with someone he couldn't have intellectual conversations with." 

before anyone could reply to derek's theory, hotch loudly reminded, "no inter-team profiling. reid and his guest will be here soon and then you'll have your answers."

as if summoned, a knock announced a presence at the front door. rossi rolled his eyes at the way everybody looked in the direction the noise came from, but got up to answer it.

the door was down a hallway so nobody else could see as rossi's eyebrows raised once he opened it.

stood in front of him was spencer, dressed in his typical outfit of a dark purple shirt, black slacks, and a black tie. that was expected. what was surprising was the person next to him, holding his hand.

he was a few inches taller than spencer, which was a feat in itself. the monochrome outfit of a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black leather jacket would have seemed drab on anybody else but strangely worked on him. rossi wasn't sure what the most surprising part of him was - the tattoos on the area of chest that wasn't covered, the tattoos on his hands, the tattoos on his _face,_ the piercings, or the blue streaks in his otherwise black hair.

"hi, rossi. this is my boyfriend, micah." spencer smiled shyly.

rossi recognised the slight nervous tinge to his voice and made sure to wipe away any signs of surprise on his face, opening his mouth to reply before micah beat him to it.

"it's a pleasure to meet you, sir." he held out a hand, a kind smile on his face. every instinct rossi had was telling him that this man was a good man, so he couldn't help but match the smile with one of his own as he shook his hand.

"since you're the one whose been making the kid so happy, the pleasures all mine. and please, just call me rossi or dave, whichever you prefer." 

spencer's smile grew more honest when he saw the positive reaction from his teammate, growing even more as he heard micah say, "if i make him even half as happy as he makes me, i'm definitely doing something right." 

he squeezed the taller man's hand, a silent sign of love. 

rossi opened the door wider and let them in as he said, "the rest of the team is in the living room." they started walking down the hallway when they passed the entrance to the kitchen. "oh, and i hope you're in the mood for italian because we're having one of my mother's favourite recipes." 

"actually i'm half-italian myself on my father's side, and it's been far too long since i've had genuine italian food so i've been looking forward to eating since penny invited me yesterday."

rossi smiled, mostly at the light blush that appeared on spencer's cheeks at the nickname. he clapped a hand onto micah's shoulder and claimed, "i think we're gonna get along just fine, micah." 

the first thing the group gathered in the living room saw was the very bright smile on the doctor's face, larger than it had been for a while. next was the very attractive man stood next to him. as they all took him in with varying degrees of shock on their faces, spencer raised the hand not holding his boyfriend's and waved. "hey guys, this is micah, my boyfriend. i've already shown micah pictures of you all so that i didn't have to introduce each one of you. sorry we're so late."

they sat down together in the last seat left once they saw which one rossi had chosen. 

"it's nice to meet you, micah. glad you could come." hotch smiled. 

"i'm glad i could come too. i've been wanting to meet you guys for a while but things kept getting in the way, so i'm sorry it's taken so long."

hearing the smooth voice of their friend's boyfriend seemed to break the rest of the team out of their shock. they all relaxed back into their seats, some noticing how the genius seemed to do the same when he realised everybody was reacting well.

"so how long have you and spence been together?" jj asked. 

micah answered with "almost eleven months" at the same time that spencer said, "ten months seventeen days and four hours." 

a few raised eyebrows were the only outward sign of surprise. they thought that spencer had been seeing someone for maybe three months, not nearly a year. 

"i have to say, you're not quite what i was expecting." emily commented, smiling to show that she was only being curious.

spencer hummed. "i know." his eyes flicked briefly over to derek.

the team was confused for a second before remembering what derek had said the day before when spencer mentioned bringing someone - _"i hope she's a she."_ a small flash of guilt came over his features before he tamped it down to say, "well you seem to make our boy happy so that's good enough for me." 

spencer's eyes softened at his friend's acceptance. "he does make me happy. very happy."

the conversation continued for the next ten minutes, the team asking micah questions and answering his own to get to know each other. despite their initial surprise, they really were happy for spencer, especially seeing as the guy seemed to be genuinely good for him. they hadn't seem him this happy for such a long time that it was hard not to break out in huge grins each time they saw the soft look in his eyes.

spencer was over the moon that his friends were being so welcoming. of course he knew they weren't homophobic, and they definitely wouldn't cause a scene. that didn't stop him from worrying though, even more so after what derek said. micah had spent the past few hours before arriving trying to calm down his boyfriend, reassuring him that they were his friends and they'd love him no matter what. eventually spencer had calmed down enough to leave, but not before it was later than his usual arrival time. 

"alright, kids. time for me to dish up, everyone get to the table." rossi announced. 

the team began making their way to the dining room as micah asked rossi where the bathroom was before leaving to find it. 

"so, reid," emily began, "i didn't know micah was your type."

they all sat down at their respective places, an extra chair left empty next to spencer. rossi and hotch went straight into the kitchen to finish up.

"are we talking about his style or the fact that he's a man?" he asked, humour in his voice.

"little bit of both." 

"yeah, how come you didn't tell us you're gay? you know we would have supported you." penelope pouted. she understood that coming out was personal to the individual, since she herself wasn't straight, but the thought of one of her babies thinking they wouldn't be accepted made her heart hurt.

"i'm not gay, i'm bisexual. and it's not that i was hiding it, i just didn't feel the need to advertise it. besides, until yesterday, i honestly thought you already knew. i've told you stories about ex-boyfriends before." 

derek blinked. "i thought that you and ethan were just _really_ good friends. was that… not correct?" 

spencer snorted. "i dated ethan for three years." 

"the stories make so much more sense now." emily laughed. 

"so out of the people i didn't explicitly tell, did really none of you know?" 

derek held a hand up to stop the others from replying. "wait, wait, wait. the people you didn't explicitly tell? which of us did you tell?" 

jj raised her hand and chuckled, will following her lead and doing the same. 

"how come you guys knew?" penelope asked.

the couple laughed more at the blush that took over spencer's face, only serving to further confuse the rest of the guests. before the story could be told, micah arrived in the dining room, as did rossi and hotch with the food. 

"god, that smells fantastic. makes me think of home." micah praised as he sat next to his boyfriend. 

"there'll be plenty left over if you wanted to take some home." rossi was really taking to the younger man, and not only because of the compliments he'd been receiving about his home.

"oh that would be wonderful, thank you. penny's a great cook but nothing beats italian made by an italian." 

"penny?" derek question, a mischievous glint in his eyes that spencer was very familiar with.

"shut up, derek." 

"awe, come on, pretty boy. i think it's cute." he teased good-naturedly, prompting spencer to roll his eyes.

"spencer can cook?" hotch asked. 

"i would've thought that him cooking would be like a giraffe trying to drive a car. awkward and just won't work." joked emily.

"you'd be surprised. i sure was the first time i came over for dinner and he cooked me the best lasagne i have ever had."

"you and that stupid lasagne. i swear, you're only dating me for my lasagne." 

"only partly. the other reason is that i get discounts from my tattoo guy because you two are friends and i can't give up cheaper tattoos." he smirked.

"god forbid you have to pay full price for his hard work of doodling on you for hours at a time." 

"you say that as if you don't love my doodles."

"we all have our faults." he shot back. it was at this point that spencer remembered the rest of the group at the table. he looked up, only to look back down with a faint blush when he saw the way everyone was smiling at him.

they'd never seen spencer so comfortable with someone, so relaxed. there wasn't a single line of tension in his body, and they knew it was because of the man sat next to him. nobody commented on the banter shared between the two, but looks were exchanged that expressed only happiness for their friend. 

they'd been eating for a few minutes with not much conversation, only a few murmurs, before penelope suddenly straightened up and pointed a finger at spencer, causing him to jolt back in his seat in surprise. he raised an eyebrow at the finger as if it would answer his unspoken question.

"you didn't tell us the story of how jj and will knew you were bi before we did."

spencer was sure he'd blushed more that night than he had in the past year, and the way his face flamed at the accusation only added to that. the attention turned to him once again, even his boyfriend who also had yet to hear the story.

"it's really not that big of a deal like we don't have to get into that, we can just move past it and pretend the topic never came u-" 

"not so fast, boy wonder. jj, will, care to enlighten us?"

"gladly." jj smirked as spencer groaned. "this happened, oh, maybe a year ago?" she looked to will for confirmation who nodded. "so, almost a year ago, spencer babysat henry. will and i got back early because of the bad weather, but we still wanted a drink. of course, we let spencer join. but, as spencer often does, he overdid it. he drank so much wine i honestly thought i would end the night in the hospital with him. that didn't happen, but what _did_ happen was spencer ranting on and on about this guy he knew and just how 'hot and sweet and perfect' he was. he wouldn't tell us a name, just kept calling him _mr angel man_. i can't repeat most of what he said because quite frankly, it would take away the last of your innocence."

by the end of the story, spencer's flush had only deepened as everybody laughed. it was only made worse when his boyfriend turned to him, teasing smile on his face. "so, sweetheart, do you want to let me in on why your favourite name for me is angel?"

"not particularly, angel, no."

micah's smile turned into a grin, as did the rest of the guests at hearing the pet name. "oh really? not even if i say that if you don't i'll tell them the story about that one time i found you on the floor in the kitch-"

"basically," his boyfriend cut him off, slapping a hand over his mouth as he did so, effectively shutting him up but not removing the obvious amusement, "the first time i met him, i hadn't slept in nearly four days and was severely sleep deprived. i was in the library carrying a huge stack of books with two cups of coffee on top when i tripped and almost dropped everything all over the floor. i say almost because at the very last second someone stopped the books from toppling and grabbed the coffees. so i look up and the _most_ beautiful person i have ever seen is stood there holding my coffees and all i can do is stare because my brain just… stopped functioning. and this man just winks at me and puts the coffees on the table next to me and i look down at them. when i look back up, he's gone. in my very sleep-deprived, borderline delirious state, obviously i assume he was an angel. that was of course proven false when he came up to me two days later and we started talking, but the nickname stuck."

"...i think that is the most sickeningly cute shit i've ever heard." emily deadpanned.

micah knew better than to embarrass his boyfriend any further by saying anything, though he couldn't stop the way his smile softened before he leaned in to kiss spencer's still red cheek. 

they finished dinner not long after, all complimenting rossi for really outdoing himself this time. they moved back to the living room in the seats they were in before, the only difference being that emily was now sat on a cushion that she took from the couch when rossi wasn't looking. he noticed as soon as he turned around, but a mock-scowl but the only reprimand he gave. 

more conversation flowed, more wine was drank, and more stories were shared throughout the night. the team had accepted micah as one of them. how could they not when they saw how happy he made spencer? not to mention how genuinely kind he was. plus, they got to hear all sorts of stories about their resident genius so they couldn't complain. 

the end of the night came sooner than any of them realised, all caught up in having a good time. first jj and will left followed by hotch, each needing to get back to their boys. next to leave was penelope and kevin, and then emily. 

rossi and micah were talking whilst spencer and derek were, but soon spencer announced that he and his boyfriend should really get going. all four men rose, derek saying that he'll leave with them. as they got to the door, rossi and micah went to grab leftovers from the kitchen so derek took his chance to talk to spencer.

"hey, man," he started, "i just wanted to apologise yesterday. i didn't mean anything by it, but i still shouldn't have said it, and i'm sorry. for what it's worth, micah seems great and i'm glad he makes you so happy."

"thank you, derek." spencer smiled. "it means a lot that you like him. it did upset me yesterday but i understand that it was just a joke. a bad joke, but a joke nonetheless. you're forgiven, so long as you don't say anything stupid like that again."

"of course, kid."

they shared one more smile before the other two men came over, all of them bidding goodbye to one another before making their way either back inside or to their respective cars. 

"well, that went well." spencer laughed in delight as he sat down in the passenger seat of micah's car.

"i told you it would, baby." he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and held it as he drove. "i really like them, you know."

"they like you too. i think rossi is one step away from adopting you, honestly."

micah laughed. "if it means i get his cooking everyday, i'm good with that."

"hey!" spencer exclaimed in fake offense. "what about me? i thought i was your favourite cook."

"of course you are, sweetheart. that's why you'd get to come over once a week and feed me." 

"only once a week?" he scoffed. "you couldn't handle only seeing me once a week."

"you got that right." micah squeezed the smaller man's hand. "i'm happy i got to meet them. i know this meant a lot to you and i really am glad that they seem to like me."

"how could they not like you? you're wonderful."

"flatterer."

"only for you, angel."

**Author's Note:**

> this one isn't quite my best but i hope you enjoyed:) as always, all feedback is appreciated!! i'm happy you guys are enjoying my writing so much, all the comments and kudos mean a lot to me, so thank you
> 
> i have a [tumblr](http://sadspencer.tumblr.com) too with the same username as here:)


End file.
